At least in an alternative world
by NarutoUC
Summary: After years, Naruto finds Sakura and invites her for a drink. Adventures will happen from there. Rated M for safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I still can't believe things ended this way... Because of this, I'm working on my own end to Naruto. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

After work, Naruto decided walk around the village before going home. He was tired and needed to take his mind off. He passed to the roofs, the Hokage Monument, and finally to playground. When he arrived, his eyes widen. It was her, his old teammate, his amazing friend, his first love…

She was sitting on the swing alone and looked sad. He approached slowly.

"Sakura?" He doesn't call her "Sakura-chan". He is a married man after all.

Sakura seemed aloof and was surprised to see him.

"Naruto?" She was paralyzed for a while and her heart started to beat. It's a long time since she has been with him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, failing to restrain a smile.

"I can ask you the same thing. What are you doing here Hokage-Sama?" She asked, smiling too.

Giving a thoughtful look, his smile teased her."Well… I'm just walking around, distracting myself."– He replied, sitting on the swing by her side. "Now, what about you?"

"I'm doing the same thing." She glanced at him and then spoke softly. "How are you and your family?"

"I'm fine, just working a lot. My kids are fine as well, so everything's okay. How about Salad and Sasuke?"

"Salad is fine, she's with my mother right now. I'm going to go fetch her in a bit. However, Sasuke..." Her voice went quiet, and she looked away from him with her broken smile. "...Sasuke is always around the world, you know…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for asking." He looked away as well and they were both silent for awhile. Then he immediately thought of doing something to cheer her up.

Quickly standing up with a burst of energy Naruto said. " Get up Sakura. Let's get something to drink!"

Feeling shocked, she looked up at him. "Naruto?" She didn't know what to say. "Really? Drink something with you? What about Hinata?" With concern, she asked.

"Come on, let's go! It's not a date, I promise." He assured her.

"Alright...but what about the others? What will they think?"

"I can't believe you are worried about what other people thinking. They know nothing about us." Then he extended his hand to her.

Still looking unsure, she replied. "Okay." He then lifted her up and she looked a bit embarrassed. "But I don't drink."

They went to the Konoha Bar. A nice place, low light and live music. The music was not as high so they could talk and listen to each other. Naruto started teasing her about drinking.

"Oh no, Sakura! I can't believe that you don't drink! Even wine?"

"Yes, I do avoid drinking. Also, why are you asking about wine?"

"Why? Every woman loves wine. Please!" Naruto called the bartender. "Bring me a bottle of red wine!"

The bartender took the order. He promptly brought the bottle of wine, the glasses and served them.

Cocking an eyebrow, she glanced at him. "Since when do you know so much about women's preferences?"

"Huh...I just know. I've met other women before Hinata, if you know what I mean!" With a grin, he replied.

"Naruto! I always knew you were a perv!" She said hiting him.

Wincing from the hit, Naruto begged. "Ouch, please don't hurt me!"

Then shaking it off, he then added "Raise your glass, Sakura!" She lifted her glass up. "Let's toast to our...uh, friendship!" Looking deep into her eyes, he said.

"Yeah, nice!" She said looking at him. "We have the most amazing friendship in this whole world. " Smiling at him, she took a sip of her wine.

In fact they always really had a powerful friendship.

A strong chemistry in their relationship.

A mutual admiration and platonic love felling.

They were having a good time. Drinking, talking about missions and adventures of their past. They were very comfortable with each other. However, they didn't even notice that someone was watching them.

Sakura playfully nudged him and asked. "Why did you insist so hard on making me drink today?"

"Wanna know the truth?" He asked and looked at her. Then she nodded. "When I saw you, you looked sad...Sometimes a person needs to do anything to forget their problems."

Suddenly the atmosphere of happiness was gone and Sakura became serious. She was almost crying.

"No..." Naruto gave her a worried expression. "Sakura, I'm sorry...I didn't want to make you cry...If you need to get it off your chest, then you can count on me. If you don't wanna, no problem." Embracing her tenderly, he said.

Sniffling slightly, Sakura looked up at him. "Naruto, are you happy?" She asked while her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Uh? Well… I'm happy being Hokage." He understood the question but tried not to get into that.

"Don't dodge me, Naruto! Are you happy in your love life? 'Cause I'm not! I have the feeling that I made a bad choice..." Sakura brushed the tears from her face and shrugged. "Forget it! You are not the best person for me to be talking to about it! I gotta go! I had too much to drink! Here, just take the money" She said while pulling away from him.

"No, it's my treat! Please, don't go Sakura-ch...Sakura!" Grabbing her arm, he added. "You're not okay! So let me take you home. Also, why am I not the best person? We can talk about it..." He seemed hesitant to say something.

Close by, a mysterious person whispered. "I'll release you."

* * *

**A/N:** **Who is this mysterious person watching them? Don't miss the development of this fic.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confused**

Naruto and Sakura were leaving the bar and discussing.

Feeling the anger boil inside her, she shouted. "Naruto, this is all your fault!"

Taken by surprise, Naruto flinched. "What's my fault? You're drunk!" He reached out to her.

"No, I'm not drunk!" She slaps his hand away. "Stay away from me!"

Naruto looked dejected, but he stood firm. "Okay, but...I'll follow you until you get home safely."

"No you can't, Naruto. I'm a married woman or have you forgotten that?" She picked up her feet and began to flee. However, he was determined, so he followed her.

"Yeah… No! I'm married too. But who cares? You are my friend…" He clutched his chest and softened his voice. "I've known you since I was a kid. You are still worrying about what others will think?"

At that moment she stopped, turned to him and looked seriously into his eyes. "That is the last thing I'm worried about."

_"Damn it! I wish I could go back in time..." _he thought to himself. They stared at each other for a while and sakura petals passed between them_._

He clenched his fists and then gazed into her eyes "Don't worry Sakura, I respect you."

"Yeah, I know Naruto...but-" She turned away and looked into another bar close by. Leaning forward, she covered her mouth in disbelief and couldn't believe what she saw. "Well...you're right, idiot! I'm definitely drunk..."

"I told you! I'm always right!" His confident smile transitioned into a curious one. "But...what are you looking at?" He leaned in for a closer look as well. "What the fuck?" His eyes widen as he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"I don't know. Maybe it's some kind of mistake..." She was doubtful.

"What the actual fuck?" Naruto yelled in fury. "I'm going in there!"

She grabbed ahold of him and then she begged. "No! Naruto, are you crazy? Please, don't go! You'll just fight and it'll be a mess."

"Leave me sakura! That is not right!" He said, pulling away from her.

"Naruto, calm down please!"

"How can you be so calm?"

Inside the dance bar they saw Hinata and Sasuke together. She was sitting on his lap and they were sharing...a kiss.

Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Hey you two! You guys already fighting?" They both turned around.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno?"

"Mom, dad? What are you doing here?"

"We could ask the same thing. What are you doing here? It's late for a date, don't you think?" Her father said.

"Date? What are you talking about?" with a puzzled expression, Naruto asked.

"Darling, leave these two lovebirds alone. Maybe they are celebrating something." Said Mebuki as she elbowed her husband.

"Can you explain to me what you-" Naruto's question was interrupted.

'Shut up, Naruto! Mom, Dad, can we stay at your place for a bit? It's close by and Naruto made me drink a lot today...We're celebrating and I'm a little tipsy."

"Oh, that's a great idea my darling! Come on, hurry up!" Her mother beckon.

"Uh...No, Sakura! We can't! We need to deal with something very important! Naruto insisted, showing distress. "OUCH!" Sakura kicked his leg and said:

"Don't be so rude, Naruto! Let's go!" She grabbed him. "Sorry mom and dad. Naruto had a tiring day. He is still worried about his job."

"Oh, poor boy. Being a hokage is really hard, huh?" Observed Kizashi.

"Then let's go!" Said Mebuki.

While they are walking, Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"_What are you doing?!"_

"_Trust me Naruto, just trust me."_

They were at the Haruno's place. Mebuki made some tea and they talked a little bit until she made a suggestion.

"Why don't you guys sleep here tonight? It's late and I can imagine that you both are very tired. Being a hokage and a medical ninja in this village isn't easy, I assume."

"I don't know if I should, Mrs. Haruno." Naruto said with a troubled tone.

"Oh, don't worry boy! You're part of this family. Please feel free to stay." Said Kizashi as he patted Naruto on the back.

"Sure! We're gonna sleep too. You can stay in the room upstairs." Then she pointed upwards. "Goodnight dear!" She got up and exited the room with her husband.

"Thank you! Goodnight to you too." Sakura grasped his hand and pulled him along. "Let's go, Naruto." The pinkette said to him.

"But…" He tried to protest, but only got a view of her back.

* * *

**A/N:** **Naruto still doesn't understanding what is happening.**

**Don't miss the next chapter ;). I'll try to do longer chapters…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I'm back again! I would like to give special thanks to FaithfulWhispers, which is helping me a lot in grammar. And I thank you all for follow/favorite me and my fic and for positive reviews.**

**I tried to make a longer chapter but I need more time to think about the next steps.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to support me! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Room**

Once they were inside the room, they could talk freely about everything that had happened.

"Can you explain to me what is happening here? Why are your parents acting so strange?" Throwing his arms up in the air, he continued his tantrum. "How are you so calm right now? You just saw your husband cheating on you!" Then he brought his hands back down and gestured to himself. "With my wife, by the way!"

"Shut up Naruto! Can you calm down please?"

"Calm down? How can I…"

She approached him and said. "Shh… Baka, you didn't notice? We are in an alternative world. Just like that time…" She was referring to him that time they were caught in genjutsu.

He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows. "Uh? How did you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? I realized something was wrong when I saw Hinata being so lustful with Sasuke-kun… Then I glanced at our left hands and noticed that we are wearing the same ring. So I took the ring off and read the inscription. "Heaven and Earth Forever" was the engraving on it, a clear reference to that Iruka Sensei's explanation. Finally, my parents treated us like husband and wife. They would never let me sleep here with a guy I was not married to."

"Hm…" Naruto immediately took off his ring and looked inside. "Heaven and Earth Forever" was infact the engraving on it. He couldn't help but smile. "I think you're right. You were always so smart… But, what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I'm so tired… Tomorrow we will think about it. Okay?" Rubbing her forehead, she replied in an exhausted tone.

"Sure!" He said with a grin. Then he turned away "Now, I need a shower."

While walking to the bathroom, he asked "Would you like to go first?"

"No problem, you can go first. I'll get a towel for you." She walked over to her wardrobe.

Naruto took the opportunity to tease her. "Let's make it better… Come with me!"

WHAT?" She said with embarrassment. "NO!" Feeling troubled from his request, she anxiously grabbed the towel.

"Why not?" He folded his arms and began to pout. "You're my wife now and I need some help to wash my… back!"

"Stop it with the nonsense, baka!" She said throwing the towel at his face. Naruto laughed and then went to his solitary bath.

Sakura laid herself down on bed and waited for her turn._ " What the f… he was intending to! He just says those stupid things just to provoke me...idiot!" _She huffed then relaxed and a smile broke out onto her face as she closed her eyes._ "But I can't deny… It's amazing have him around again."_

Naruto got into the shower and the water cascaded down his head. _"I can't believe all this is happening… What are we gonna do now? How we will leave this world or this genjutsu? I dunno what to think. Hm... Here, I'm married with Sakura-chan. It's like a dream…"_ with is mind wandering, he began to smile. Once he finished, he exited the shower and patted himself dry. Then he wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way back into the room. He was at the entrance way admiring her and then he realized that he just stood there looking like a fool. "Your turn!" He said leaving the bathroom.

After hearing him, she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. On her way there, she passed by him without saying a word. Naruto took gently her by the arm. "Sorry about what I said before. I was just kidding."

Sakura found it cute that he was making excuses. This is the old Naruto she knew. Always kind and worried about her. She was feeling her heart warming and her cheeks blushing. He stood there bare chested right in front of her. "_What a good-looking men he had become…"_

"Ok Naruto… I'll be right back!" And she ran to the bathroom.

Minutes later, Sakura came out of the bath wearing a hot pink baby doll and robe. Naruto was already in bed and couldn't take his eyes off her while she stepped lightly over to him. _"Oh man, she is so beautiful…"_

Noticing the silly face he was showing, Sakura asked "Naruto, what are you looking?"

"Uh… Nothing! I was wondering…" He was embarrassed by her question and avoided answering. "Do you have something for me to wear? I'm just wearing a towel."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll find something for you." Then she opened her wardrobe. She found herself surprised. "Incredible! There's some men's underwear in my wardrobe. I think I used to keep some here for you…"

"Amazing!" He said behind of her. "I'll get this silk!" And he went to the bathroom.

He returned from the bathroom, wearing the black boxers and a robe.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I think you're a devoted wife to me. Thank you!"

She stood there and stared at him. "What did you just call me?"

"What? Wife?"

"No! Before…"

"Sakura-chan?" He looked at her, feeling threatened. "Oh my God, it was almost involuntary…"

She couldn't help but run up to him and embrace him into a tight hug.

"I missed you calling me that…"

"Uh… Sakura-chan…" He blushed and embraced her in response. "I missed you so much."

Suddenly, Sakura fainted. Naruto held her in his arms to keep her from falling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How are you? Sorry, I've been so busy lately that I couldn't work on this fic for a long time. I was also losing interest in Naruto because of that end and that Kishimoneydiamonds, although I still love Narusaku. They had a lot of more moments than any couple canon.**

**Hope you like! ;)**

**(P.S.: Naruto Gaiden is a joke! Poor Sakura, Kishi killed and buried her character…)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why are you mine?**

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

Naruto was concerned, so he put her on the bed. "Sakura-chan, wake up!"

He tried to wake her, but she was unconscious. "Come on! At this rate I'll call my 'in-laws'… I mean, your parents!" Still attempting to wake her, he began tapping on her face.

When he just got up and turned to find help, she touched him and said. "Naruto…" She opened her eyes slowly, and her vision was blurry.. "Where are you going?" She asked, baffled.

He turned back to her and explained. "You fainted. I couldn't make you wake up, so I was going to call your parents."

"No, Naruto…" She tried to raise her arm to touch his leg. "I'm fine, please don't bother them".

Naruto leaned towards her, touched her shoulder and asked "Are you sure that you're fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Like a shot, she started "I mean, I'm not totally fine… Moments ago I was Sasuke-kun's wife with a a daughter, but despite this, I felt lonely and empty sometimes…" While she spoke, she tried to sit up on the bed. "Whatever… but now, I'm lost in another world, and I'm about to share my bed with another man…"

She was interrupted by a finger on her mouth. "Shh… Be quiet, Sakura-chan." He whispered softly.

"You must be exhausted, so please go to sleep…" He kept touching her lips, and said. "And don't forget… I'm not a common man. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He slowly approched and laid beside her. "I'll take care of you."

She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know that…"

Then, he brought her to his chest, and they fell asleep together.

At dawn, Sakura woke up before Naruto. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in an unusual environment, which frightened her. But a few seconds later, she was remembering what had happened.

"Naruto…" She whispered, but the blonde didn't answer. He was sleeping soundly, so Sakura decided not to wake him. Instead, she settled on getting up. She would take a shower, get dress and have breakfast.

After she showered, she realized that in order to leave the bathroom, Sakura needed to get dressed. She thought it wouldn't be a problem doing it right there in the room as Naruto was in a deep sleep.

She went to the closet, grabbed her clothes, turned her back to him and quietly dressed. However, she didn't notice that he had woken up. Naruto couldn't resist to watching her through his slitted eyes.

"_Oh my God, what am I doing? I told her I respect her but… damn it! She's so hot that I can't just close my eyes…" _Naruto thought while he peeped on her.

Sakura let the towel slip to the floor, revealing her bare backside. When she was putting on her underwear, she turned her head to make sure he was still asleep. The blonde quickly closed his eyes when he saw her sudden movement. He's the son of the Yellow Flash after all.

After getting ready, Sakura walked to the door and left the room. As Naruto watched her leave, he thought, "_Sakura-chan… Why are you mine in this world? I just wanna know…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Here is the new chapter! There are a lot stuff going on. I would like to thanks to Faithful Whispers for helping me with edits, she's great! ^^. I also would like to thank you for supporting me.**

**Hope you like! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Daily routine**

Sakura was having breakfast with her parents and they were talking. She already told them that Naruto was still sound asleep and that he "always does it".

"How was your night dear?" Mrs. Kizashi asked.

"Well… It wasn't so good at all but… Forget it. I'm fine!" Sakura answered as she sat, trying to avoid talking about her collapse.

"Sakura, what happened?" Noticing something weird with her daugther, Mebuki inquired worriedly.

"Mom, I just…" Sakura raised her arms putting hands behind her head and said, "I fainted last night… But don't worry, I'm okay now. I was just very tired. I got some rest, so I'm feeling better today."

"Oh…" Her mother was surprised, but seemed happy. "Darling, maybe… Are you pregnant!?" Mebuki smiled.

Sakura spit up the orange juice she was drinking. "WHAT!?

.

.

While Sakura was having breakfast with her parents, Naruto was still lying and thinking about why she would marry him. He also decided to rise. He took off the robe, leaving him in just his boxers when Sakura entered the room. Her hands held the tray carrying his breakfast.

"Good morning, _darling_… Get back in bed! You're gonna' have your breakfast," she said trying to look like his real wife.

"Tsk-tsk… I loved that entire sentence, except 'breakfast'" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up baka! We have a lot of stuff to do today. I'll go to the hospital and you'll go to the Hokage's office. We need to carry on with our lives and try to find out what happened."

"Okay, okay, so let's have breakfast" The blonde said as he crawled back into bed.

"No, I already had it. It's just for you." The pinkette sighed, and then sat down next to him."I didn't want my parents pestering you with lots of questions."

"Questions?" Naruto asked her with an intrigued look "What kind of questions?"

"Uh… about my pregnancy…" Sakura turned her face and looked away.

"What? Are you pregnant?" An astonished Naruto enquired.

"No Naruto, I'm not!" Sakura responded quickly. With an unsettled expression, she stood up, then grabbed her lab coat and said, "I'm going to work now. You should do the same. I'll see you soon ok?"

The medical konoichi walked out the door and closed it behind her. Then seconds later, she opened it again. "And please, next time make sure you're properly dressed when you're near me…"

"Uh… Wait Sakura-chan!" Naruto had wanted her to stay, but she had already closed the door. "Where's my Hokage coat?" he whined.

.

.

Once she had arrived at the hospital, Ino was the first person Sakura had met.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised.

With a look of disapproval, her friend replied, "Duh… I work here forehead!"

The pinkette sighed, "Yeah, sure…"

Ino then grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her along for a walk. "Come on forehead, we have a heart surgery to do now and you're late!"

"I'm glad I remember how to perform it_."_ Sakura said quietly under her breath.

"What are you saying?" Ino frowned her face and inquired.

"N-nothing Ino-pig, nothing." She just sighed.

.

.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office…

"There's a large pile of papers to sign today, huh? How have things gathered at this point?" The Seventh asked with concern.

"Hm… maybe because you came toooo early today," Shikamaru sarcastically remarked.

"I'm sorry… I spent time looking for my coat." He said explaining himself.

"Looking for your coat? You have a closet full of these coats in your residence. Unless... you didn't sleep at home last night," the advisor shrewdly observed.

"Yeah Shikamaru, I didn't." Naruto replied trying to do his job.

"Just don't tell me you're fooling around with other women, okay?" Shikamaru said to him, scoldingly..

_Yeah Shika, you're right. I didn't sleep with my real wife. I 'slept' with Sakura-chan. I wish I could tell you what's going on, but… I don't know if I should,_ Naruto thought to himself nervously.

"Are you ok Naruto?"

_Fuck… He's like a lie detector. What can I say to him? He's so smart… _The blonde ninja thought to himself. "Haha, are you crazy Shikamaru? Sakura-chan's amazing. I would never exchange her for another woman." He wasn't lying after all.

Shikamaru smiled and proceeded, "I never doubted it. But you're nevertheless awkward."

Then at that moment, Sai entered into the office.

"Naruto, did you finish the documents yet? I need to confirm my part as a supervisor in Chunin Exams."

"Good morning to you too Sai!" Naruto made fun at his old teammate's rudeness. "As I was going to say Shikamaru, it's all in your mind. Sakura and I slept at her parents' house."

"Hm… I see, you suggested sex at her parents' place. Forbidden places are exciting!" Sai smirked and seemed very interested in that conversation.

"Idiot! What do you know about sex?" Naruto got up from the chair, folded his arms and frowned at him.

"I know that you need to spice up your relationship to compensate your small dick. Poor Sakura…" he said, flashing a mischievous smile.

"I gonna kill you!" The Seventh yelled as Shikamaru was holding onto his waist to prevent him from fighting.

"Please go away, Sai. Naruto still has a lot of work to do. Later you two can talk abaout this." Shikamaru advised.

"Okay, I'm going." Sai shrugged, but before leaving, he turned to Naruto and said, "You need to get laid more, you hot-head. Bye!"

Naruto took a deep breath and thought, "_You're right asshole…"_

Then realizing the irritability of his friend, Shikamaru asked, "Why are you so nervous? Did you find out if Sakura is pregnant after all?"

The Hokage was taken by surprise, and his eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

"Oh man…" The advisor put a hand behind his head and rubbed. "I'm sorry for being indiscreet, but… Ino told me something about the possibility of Sakura's pregnancy."

_Hm… I think I know what's happening… Maybe Sakura is supposedly pregnant in this world. And people around here are already commenting over this situation. I need to tell her!_

_._

_._

In the meantime at the hospital, Sakura and Ino had just finished surgery and they were taking a rest in the staff room.

"The surgery was successful!" the pinkette said excited.

"Yeah, as always!" Ino smiled, sitting next to her friend. "But you haven't told me yet why you came late today…" Her sweet smile turned to a smirk. "Maybe you had a wild sex with that your hot husbo all night long…"

Sakura blushed. _Hm… I think Ino-pig is my confidant. I need to keep the conversations under control and avoid saying something stupid. _"You know Ino-pig, Naruto is wonderful as usual! What about you? What did you do last night?" she asked in an attempt to get information.

.

-FLASHBACK-

"Come on Shikamaru, you have to come with me!" the blonde ninja ordered, dragging her teammate on the way to the new Konoha's dance bar.

"Please, no Ino, it's not really my cup of tea..." he muttered, but wasn't putting up a fight.

After the Fourth War,Naruto was made Hokage. He hadbrought many foreign ninjas to Konoha, and they saw him like a leadership model because of his ninja skills, diplomacy, expertise, and charism. The man attracted large crowds. As a condition, these people had to build up their own business enterprise to prosperity the village. Because of this, Konoha had several bars, restaurants, nightclubs and shops in general. The city was bustling with life.

"Don't be boring, Shika. We made a bet and I won! "

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled as being taken by his blonde friend.

Finally they entered the environment. They then sat down on a sofa and ordered drinks.

"So Ino… is that emo-boy is still flirting with you?" the lazy boy asked.

"Hm… Yes, he is… Are you jealous, Shika?" She smirked at him.

"No, I'm just asking…" Shikamaru blushed. "_Of course I am. This guy is a copy of Sasuke indeed."_ He knows that she was in love with Sasuke in the past, so Sai posed a threat to him.

The blonde girl smiled. "You're cute sometimes." As she was looking around the place, she saw something impressive. "Speaking of the devil…" Ino narrowed her eyes pointing at it. They saw Sasuke and Hinata together.

"Yeah… I heard that they got close since the day Naruto and Sakura got married. Both of them didn't appear at the wedding," the pineapple guy commented.

"Hinata had always liked Naruto, and I think she still does…" Ino observed, taking a sip of Margarita.

"Hinata is a beautiful and kind woman. It's not fair for her to be sad and alone forever." He voiced the virtues of his comrade and it ended up bringing jealousy in his girl friend.

"Hey, womanizer! Go over there and get with her." She reacted, pushing his shoulder.

"Who's jealous now?" Shikamaru grinned as she hit his arm.

"No I'm not, idiot!" She turned the cup and then ordered another drink.

Both of them were having fun, but Shikamaru noticed that his friend was drinking too much.

"Ino we need to leave. You are getting drunk..." he warned.

"If that's what you're saying, then how I can get home this way?" Ino asked, expecting him to resolve this issue.

"Troublesome girl…" He smiled. "Don't worry, come with me."

Shikamaru and Ino held hands as he led her out of the bar. His apartment was nearby, so she could stay there until she feltbetter. He then closed the door behind his back. Ino walked away looking around the living room. She turned and walked slowly towards him in a teasing way. "So… you brought me to your love nest…"

Shikamaru gave her a saucy smile. "Damn Ino, you drive me crazy." he said, before kissing her and pulling her into a hug.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

.

"Oh my…" Sakura put her hand over her mouth in shock. "You and Shikamaru?"

"Why are you surprised?" Ino eyes went wide. "I've been going out with him lately, you know?"

"I-it's, it's because I'm still stunned… You were so in love with Sasuke-kun…" the pinkette sheepishly laughed, rubbing her neck.

"Just like you forehead! But now we moved on!" Ino smiled tapping on her friend's back.

"Yeah, you're right Ino-pig," she sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys, how are you?

Here's a new chapter - finally!

Do you still like Naruto Series? If you don't, no problem. At least keep enjoying my alternate universe :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Heart**

"This conversation was good, but I need to go now… I'm pretty tired." Sakura said getting up to stretch her body.

"Ok, we can catch up on things later! You really have to rest a lot if you are indeed pregnant. Do you want me to go with you to home?"

"Don't worry Ino, I can go alone. See you!"

"See you forehead, take care!" The blonde waved goodbye to Sakura as she was leaving the room.

.

.

After all the things Ino told, Sakura was very thoughtful making her way to the Hokage's residence.

_Oh Kami, it means that in this world, I had also been in love with Sasuke-kun but something happened and I choose Naruto? Really?_ The pink-haired smiled to herself.

"Why are you laughing Sakura?" The seventh asked, approaching of her.

Sakura was taken by surprise and turned to her friend. "Naruto, it's you?"

"Yeah, of course it's me! I have a ton of things to tell you about today." With a playful smile he insisted. "But before I tell you, tell me what were you laughing?"

"No, it was nothing at all…" Sakura put a hand behind her neck. "I discovered some things that you need to know too."

"Ok! We could go out tonight, what you think?" The blonde guy seemed to be full of energy.

"Oh, sounds great! But I'm too tired today… maybe tomorrow ok?" Sakura scratched behind her head with hand.

"No problem Sakura-chan, are you alright? Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Naruto asked with concern.

"How can I could be pregnant?" She inquired in a bad mood. "Do you know how long I don't…"

"What?!" He interrupted outraged. "Shh… Please speak lowly, people can hear it don't you know?" Naruto took her in his arms and led her to the Hokage's residence that was not so far.

The pinkette got embarrassed and exclaimed. "Baka Naruto!... What are you doing?"

"I'm taking care of you." He opened the door and brought her inside the house. "I also don't want the neighborhood thinking I don't make you happy in bed… It would devastate my reputation." The blonde put his friend on the sofa and was looking for something to eat. "I'll do our dinner."

When Sakura noticed the environment around them, she realized how comfortable and charming that house was. The walls were large with sand tones and just one of these walls had cheery wallpaper. From the living room to the balcony there was a large glass door with eyelet curtains in velvet trim. The furnishings had an elegant and soft design with mute colors. The place had a bright hardwood floor. The sofa was in front of a fireplace making the climate warm and pleasant.

"I could get used to this." She was ecstatic.

"Me too Sakura-chan." Grinning, Naruto brought to them two lamen cups and some beer and sat by her side. "It's amazing what we have in the refrigerator." He took a sip of the drink. "Aah…"

"Naruto, you never change… Always lamen? If I weren't so tired I would make our dinner." Sakura sighed, but surrendered to the first bite.

"Come on Sakura-chan, this is great!" He said gobbling up his meal.

"Ok, you're right! It's tasty. But you can't eat this kind of food every day. If you eat a lot of this, your risk of metabolic changes linked to heart disease, diabetes and stroke rise considerably. Don't you know?"

"I know, I know!" He lowered his head sweatdroping. "It's just today ok?"

"Don't be upset Naruto, I'm just advising you for your well-being…" She said tapping on his shoulder.

"Do you know what I think?" He made eye contact with her and gave a beautiful smile. "We are already looking like a married couple."

The pinkette blushed and answered. "I think we always looked like a married couple indeed…" She looked away from the blonde at this time as she was saying this.

"I guess you're right…" Naruto continues to look at her and gave a deep breath. "Sakura… you think it would be so weird if we get kissed?"

"Oh…" She was taken aback by his question tried to respond quickly to hide the frustration. "It would not be so weird to me at least… We kind of have done this before…" Sakura said looking at him this time.

"Ha-ha…" Naruto flushed as he scratched behind his head. "Gaara told me something about it before..." He stood up and took off his shirt. In a speechless mood, he walked over to his comrade, took her by the hand and raised her as well.

_Oh my Lord, I can't believe it_… Sakura thought. "Baka, why you had to take your shirt off?" She said trying hard to not let him realize she was looking to his defined muscles. Naruto grinned at her nervousness.

"Look at this scar… I always wondered about what happened that day from your point of view… that day I died."

Slowly, Sakura approached her hand to the left side of the blonde and gently touched his scar. "I'm sorry… It got higher than I expected." Naruto shivered.

"You don't need to apologize. You saved my life! If someone has to apologize, this is me. I never thanked you properly."

Still touching the left side of his chest, she continued. "That day, in that moment your heart stopped, I was completely desperate! My chakra was almost at the end. So I grazed your skin and reached your heart. I thoroughly pumped your heart and did cardiopulmonary resuscitations until we get the Fourth's place. I did my best. I absolutely couldn't let you die." Suddenly she felt a little sadness to remember that. It was like he was reliving that moment.

The seventh got her hand to his heart. It was pounding faster than normal. "Are you feeling it? It's beating because of you. And it's beating for you too… You're amazing Sakura-chan! You're an incredible kunoichi! And I can't hide it anymore, you're the woman of my dreams… and always have been. Thank you so much for giving my life back!" They were too close to each other at this point.

She was there, in front of the boy who fell in love with her. The teen who was always by her side. The man who now declares his feelings. A love that never happened. Because of her obsession with Sasuke? For thinking she didn't deserve it? Or because she never heard a confession? Maybe for all these reasons…. His words made her warm inside. Words that Sasuke would never tell her. "Naruto…" Her voice was tight and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Without thinking about her actions, she closed her eyes and kissed him.

Naruto was surprised for a second. He always dreamed of kissing her and he let himself be kissed. But he quickly responded, pressing his body against hers and moving his hands further down her back.

His mouth was warmer and softer than she could have imagined. Their hearts was throbbing wildly in their chest.

* * *

**.**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who had supported me in comments: Guest, St3rfire, Kidloco, Dz-Chan, Czar-Joseph, Dbzgtfan2004, liker. **

**See you! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A dark side?**

Sitting at the dining room table, a young couple was having a dinner in silence. Breaking the ice, the Uchiha made a curious question.

"That idiot… Do you still like him?"

"W-what?" She blushed and looked surprised.

"You heard me."

"Why are you asking me this?" She tried to deflect the question with another question. "Are you jealous?"

"Whatever… I got to go now." Sasuke said, rising up from the chair.

"Are you leaving already Sasuke-kun?" Required a disappointed Hyuuga. "But you just came."

"I need to take a ride." He said walking to the entrance door.

The brunette reached him and grabbed his arm gently. "Why don't you sleep here?" She asked with a shy smile.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I see you another time."

"Ok Sasuke-kun. Sometimes you're so mysterious… See you." They kissed and he has gone.

.

.

They shared a long kiss. There was nothing between them but need. It had been so long since Sakura was kissed that way. In fact, she had never been kissed with such care and passion before. Naruto kissed her with all his body. He was a good, never taking off his lips from hers. Sakura was loving it too much but she instantly stopped when she felt how excited he was and broke the kiss.

"Naruto…" she whispered out of breath and getting away from him. "We need to stop…"

"Oh, man… The girl who kissed me first wants me to stop". He joked with her but also seemed disappointed.

Sakura blushed. "Sorry…". The blonde leaned over and kissed her again. She intended to pull away from him but she couldn't. He could feel the electricity going through his body and gripped her tighter. She opened her mouth with a low moan. He savored her lips and was slowly going down to her neck. "Please, don't do it…" She said in a soothing voice and pushed him. "I gotta go!" She turned and went to the front door.

"No Sakura-chan… Wait! Where are you going? It's late!"

"I don't know…" She was flustered. "Please don't follow me…" And left that place.

"Sakura-chan, why?..." The blondie laced his fingers behind his neck. "This lady is going to drives me crazy." He murmured.

.

.

Walking alone aimlessly at night, Sakura couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. "_I kissed Naruto… Who would have thought it?! He said sweet things to me and I could not help myself. That was sooo good_... " She grinned to herself.

"Why are you laughing Sakura?" A voice asked behind her.

"Baka, I told you to not follow m-" She turned back and her eyes widened.

Suddenly, a guy gripped her arm and pushed her way into the alley against the wall. That was a tall, white and handsome man with black hair and piercing eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun?... What are you doing?" The girl asked in shock.

"You need to answer me." The Uchiha put his hands against the wall, one on each side of her head. "Is the kid mine?"

"WHAT?!" She asked, astonished.

* * *

**Please don't kill me.**

**A/N: My babies, I've been massive busy for all these months. Because of this I'm taking too long to write this fic. If someone**** has interest in being my beta, please talk to me in private. **

**I'd like to thank to all your lovely comments: **St3rfire, LegendaryWriterS, BlessedaNStillBreathin, Akamatt, Czar Joseph, maskegamer0, Guest.

**See you soon, I guess! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The revelations**

The lover boy was about to kiss Sakura when he was hit by a super strong punch on his cheek that launched him a few meters far away from there.

"Get your hands off my girl you idiot!"

"Naruto?!" She yelled.

"Your girl?" Sasuke rose from the ground cleaning the blood in his mouth. He burst out laughing.

An angry Naruto advanced and grabbed his rival by the shirt. "What's so funny?"

"She doesn't like you moron!"

The Hokage pushed Sasuke. "Stop talking bullshit! What do you know about her feelings?"

"I know a lot of things. But, I don't wanna expend my time with you."

The Uchiha struck his teammate with a punch in the stomach.

Naruto knelt on the flour and Sasuke left the place.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled "Are you ok?!"

"I'm ok Sakura-chan…" He replied. She helped him to get up. "What was he doing here?"

Sakura hesitated a bit but continued. "He asked if he is the father of my baby..."

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, puzzled. "That means… Would you be cheating on me?"

"No! I would never do that… or would I?" When she said it, Naruto seemed visibly upset. "Naruto, it doesn't matter. This is a crazy world, and-"

"It DOES matter!" The blonde interrupted. "I can't believe, in this parallel world, that we finally could be happy, you're cheating on me! You're nasty, disgusting-" She slapped his face.

"Stop with this! Don't insult me! You're accusing me of things I didn't even really do!" Sakura turned and started to walk quickly.

"Sorry… Where are you going Sakura?"

"It's none of your business. I'm going to solve this mystery alone!"

"Sakura-chan…" The Hokage put a hand on his cheek, still hot and hurt because of the slap. He decided to go at home to rest and think about the next steps to do.

.

.

Sakura was on her way to her parents' house. "Oh my Lord, and if I'm really a bitch? No, it's not possible… Why I married Naruto? Is Sasuke-kun my lover?" She gave herself a facepalm. "I need someone to help me..."

The pinkette knocked the door. It's been open. "Sakura? What are you doing here?".

"Ino, please, let me stay the night here."

Then Sakura settled into Ino's apartment. The blond girl brought to the living room a double mattress, clean sheets and soft pillows. They spent the night talking a lot, until the pinkette told her everything.

"WHAT?" Ino said it loud. "What do you mean? You must be kidding!" The blondie disbelieved in her words.

"No, it's true! Maybe we're trapped in a genjutsu and… Ino?"

Ino got up from the mattress and put himself in an attack position. "What are you saying? Are you really Sakura?" She asked scared.

"Wait Ino, calm down. It's me!" She replied, worried about her friend's reaction.

"Don't worry. There's actually a way to discover the truth." She put a hand on Sakura's head and shout. "_Hikenshin no Jutsu_*!" So Ino penetrated into Sakuras's mind. She remained there for a short time needed to know that her comrade wasn't lying. Then, she finished her jutsu.

"Ok, If you were lying I would know…" She said in shock. "But, why this is happening? Who did this?"

"Wait. What you have just done?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"I did the _Hikenshin no jutsu_, a technique to read minds. Sorry… I was getting scared."

"No Ino-pig! No need to apologize. Actually, I'm impressed. I thought only Inoichi was able to handle this technique!"

"My papa taught me. It was very hard, but I got it!"

Sakura smiled and hugged her friend in happiness. "It's amazing! You're so badass Ino-pig!"

"Thank you forehead!" Ino smiled.

Both went to sleep impressed by the new discoveries. One, for having a friend who came from a parallel reality. The other, for having a confidant who can help her solve the mysteries of this world through her abilities.

.

.

It was early morning when Naruto arrived at his office.

"Naruto, what are you doing here so early?" Shikamaru inquired. He always arrives before the Hokage.

"Shikamaru, I need to tell you something, I can't take it anymore."

The counselor lifted one of his eyebrows. "Spit it out!"

So, Naruto told him all the situation. Shikamaru was surprised. He listened to everything carefully. After the revelations, there was a silence in the room.

"Maybe it's a genjutsu." He finally spoke.

"Yeah, thank you Shikamaru! I'm so happy you're not judging me." The blond said, almost hugging his comrade.

"Who else knows?" Shika asked.

"Just me, you and Sakura." He replied.

"And does she know you're telling me this?"

Naruto puts his hand behind his neck. "No." He said, flustered. "We fought."

"You fought? Like husband and wife?"

"Yeah… You could say that. I saw her with Sasuke. He was almost kissing her. We fought, he told me nonsense things and gone. I got mad and said things that hurt her." He seemed disappointed with himself.

"Ok. I remember Ino telling me something that Sakura was in love with Sasuke in the past. But you changed her heart." Shikamaru clarified.

"Really? That's what I wanna know. Shikamaru, how she fell in love with me? Why did she marry me?" He asked with curiosity.

Shikamaru smiled and said. "That's so simple bro. You confessed to her."

* * *

*** The Yamanaka penetrates the user's mind, reading his thoughts and seeking answers to questions, the Yamanaka continues in his body using this Justu. This Justu does not control the opponent's mind or body. Yamanaka needs to maintain eye contact with the opponent.**

* * *

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter. Yeah!**

**I would like to give my special thanks to: Czar Joseph, Yojimbra, Akamatt, UzumakiNS212, St3rfire and Guest.**

**See you! :D**


End file.
